


Perfect Fit

by vodka_and_some_sass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass
Summary: You're babysitting your niece at an Avengers Christmas party.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Perfect Fit

Jane was not joking when she said that the party being thrown at the Avengers Tower would have something for everyone. You could spy Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton and Vision playing some scientific game of beer pong. Vision was the only sober one among them, what with not being able to and yet he seemed to be losing miserably. Rhodey, Sam and Parker were at the pinball machine while Pepper, Captain America (you don’t think you’d ever be able to call him Steve) and Bucky Barnes were at the bar, nursing drinks over an animated conversation. 

“Alex, you need to let go of my hair,” you whispered to the baby girl with big eyes who was perched on your hip. She responded with a gurgle, tugging your short strands. The yellow Christmas lights in the room reflected in her brown eyes, her smile innocent, though you could see the tell-tale twitch that let you know that she was going to do something she knew was wrong. Sure enough, before you could transfer the glass of champagne that Pepper had insisted on to your other hand, Alex leaned forward and put her fist with your hair into her mouth. 

“Lex!” You groaned. Before you could figure out how to deal with the brat of a child in your arms, you were approached by Natasha Romanoff. She dangled a small decoration that looked like it was from the tree that stood in one corner of the room. Alex promptly let go of your hair and reached for the bauble, a happy gurgle escaping her lips. 

“Thank you.” Rubbing the side of your head, you shot a small smile at the assassin who was making funny faces at the little devil.

“Oh it’s nothing. I babysat both of Clint’s as well as Morgan. Does she look more like her father?”

Your explanation that Alex was not yours, but your sister’s was cut off by the ding of the elevator and the loud announcement by Jane that she had found the ‘Bifrost Boys’. Without missing a beat, she hurtled towards you and pulled both you and Lex into a bone crushing hug. Thor waved sheepishly from behind her before making way for the last person to step out of the elevator. 

You had been in mixed company with Loki twice before, both times because of Jane. Yet the sheer gloriousness of his beauty never failed to make your breath catch in your throat. You watched as he strode to the bar, his black suit fitting him perfectly and making you feel under-dressed in your simple blue dress. You couldn’t think much about it though for Jane whisked you and Alex away, insisting on introducing you properly to everyone.

A few hours passed by and you found yourself growing comfortable. Alex seemed to enjoy the attention she was receiving and willingly went into Natasha’s or Steve’s arms, allowing you to have fun as well. At ten though, when the music changed from pumpy pop beats to a more mellow jazz, you excused yourself for a while and took Alex with you, finding a quiet corridor in hopes that you could coax her to sleep before the long ride home. Ten minutes later of walking with her in your arms, she showed no signs of being tired, telling you stories in her garbled baby words. You sighed, slipping into the nearest room with the intention of finding a place to sit. A tiny smile broke out on your face when you discovered you had stumbled into a small library with little seats along the windows. You placed Alex between the window and yourself, watching her watch the first snowflakes fall from the sky. She plopped herself onto your thigh and your arm went around her, her gurgling never ceasing as she played with your fingers. Exhaustion crashed over you like a wave and you could feel yourself losing the battle to stay awake. You slipped into a light doze, your grip on Lex loosening just the slightest bit and your ears tuning in and out to her warbling. It was only when you felt the loss of her weight on your legs that you jerked awake.

“Alex!?” 

“I’ve got her.” You barely registered the sinfully delicious baritone before you turned and crashed into a rock hard chest behind you. Loki stood just beside where you had been sitting, Alex cradled in the crook of his arm, fast asleep with her hand wrapped tightly around a lock of his raven hair. Even with his head tilted to avoid his hair being tugged, Loki seemed to loom over you. Rubbing your eyes in an attempt to drive the sleep away, you mumbled an apology.

“I’ll pry her fingers open so you can put her down.” You reached up to where Alex’s fist lay just at the base of Loki’s neck. He tensed up and you paused, sending a questioning glance his way. 

“I don’t mind holding her. You can get some more rest. I’ll be here and will wake you if anything happens requiring your attention.”

You wanted to protest, but you also didn’t want to wake her up again, so you settled back onto the window seat, stretching your legs and willing yourself not to fall asleep again. You watched Loki as he gracefully sat in a cozy chair opposite you, Alex now nuzzling his neck, her fist with his hair tucked into her own neck. 

“I didn’t know you had a child.”

You weren’t sure if the shiver that passed through you was because of the cold or because of how his rich, rumbling baritone sounded in the silence. Rubbing the goosebumps that dotted your skin, you explained to him that Alex was your niece and that you had offered to babysit her. You had also tried to use it as an excuse to avoid the party but Jane had convinced you that the party would be baby friendly. 

You and Loki sat in comfortable silence after that and just as you began to drift off into unconsciousness, Loki whispered your name.

“I think she’s cold.” He stood up and even as he bent to transfer the child to your arms,it was evident that he didn’t want to let her go, holding her close even as he tried to pry her fingers open gently.There was a tenderness in his eyes that you did not have the heart to extinguish, so you put a staying hand on his fingers that had engulfed Alex’s wrist.

“She has a strong grip and I’m worried she’ll wake up. I could make space for you on the seat so that she can leech some of my body heat between the two of us.”

Loki didn’t reply and you feared you had crossed a line. “I’m sorry,” you whispered, “That was presumptuous of me.” You shuffled to get up when a large hand landed on your shoulder. You looked up in surprise to meet green eyes that seemed to shine with happiness.

“No, stay. You surprised me, that is all.” He sat down next to you and you scooted closer to the window to make more space for him. The warmth of his thigh and side pressed against yours made the sting of the cold window harsher, but you bit your lip, trying to stay still while Alex burrowed deeper into him. You held that awkward pose for nearly a minute before he sighed. Supporting Alex with his free hand, he tugged his arm that was between your bodies free, only to wrap it around your shoulders. Alex snuggled into the little crevice that was formed by your shoulder pressing into Loki’s side. There was a shimmer of light and a blanket fell over the three of you, tucking itself around you on one side so that the cold of the glass window wasn’t biting into the skin of your bare arm anymore. If Loki could feel the tension in your body, he didn’t say anything. His eyes fell on the child between you and the corner of his lips twitched up into a soft smile. You stayed still, watching his fingers rub little circles on Alex’s back. The gesture relaxed you and your muscles loosened. 

Sleep crept up on you though you struggled to keep your eyes open. Feeling the weight of Loki’s gaze on you, you lifted your head to meet his eyes, only to be greeted by the warmth and peace that lit them. Your eyelids fluttered shut and the hand that was around your shoulder ghosted up your neck before gently pressing your head into his shoulder. You let yourself trust him, sleep settling over you like a warm blanket and the last thought you had before being pulled under was how perfectly you fit together. 


End file.
